


Just Friends

by hollyhunny411



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Rainz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, M/M, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhunny411/pseuds/hollyhunny411
Summary: Seongri is graduating and the 97z have terrible ideas when they’re drunk.Basically a super self indulgent tooth-achingly sweet fic for Rainz’s 97line.





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta’d bc I’m lazy, so pls ignore any spelling errors and enjoy <3

‘Where are the keys?’ Eunki yells accusingly from somewhere in the hall.

‘Do you mean where are my keys?’ Daehyeon replies grudgingly.

‘It’s not my fault that my set went missing when will you forgive me?’ Eunki whined back.

‘Look’ Daehyeon said, stepping out into the hall with one shoe on and the other in his hand, 

‘Went missing means there’s some mystery involved, like you have no idea where they got to. Went missing does not mean ‘I dropped it down a street drain because I was walking home drunk from the club by myself’’ Eunki is looking up at him and pouting from the floor in the hall where he’s tearing his bag to pieces. 

‘I have the keys.’ Daehyeon sighs after he gets no response. 

‘Okay, great!’ Eunki says beaming up at Daehyeon before beginning to repack his bag with as much vigour as when he had unpacked it.  
‘If you don’t get your shoes on in two minutes I will leave without you’ Eunki warns when Daehyeon is still standing in the hall watching Eunki distractedly a minute later.

—

Luckily Daehyeon had managed to grab a jacket before Eunki had physically shoved him out the door because it was freezing outside. Who even decided to have winter graduations?  
And, despite Eunki’s best efforts they were still too late to get a good seat and had to settle for some of the fold ups in the back of the hall. Daehyeon likes to imagine that if he had roomed with someone who didn’t have to apply 20 minutes worth of eye make up before he left the house he might have been on time to even one of this years events, but they were probably only as bad as each other. 

Anyway Eunki was riding on some crazy ‘my best friend is graduating’ energy which was making him even more fidgety than he usually was, tapping his fingers loudly against the edges of his chair all through the opening address until Daehyeon really couldn’t take it anymore, grabbing his hand supportively (so he would shut up) before giving the other boy a small nod and looking back at the stage.  
Daehyeon looks down occasionally at their interlocked fingers, running his thumb along the back of Eunki’s hand to relax him.  
Just friends. Just friends. Just friends. Daehyeon is repeating the words over and over in his head dumbly, as if it’s going to somehow become true. He tries not to overthink the way they’re touching and when Seongri comes up on stage to accept his diploma their hands part naturally to clap for their friend and when they’re done clapping Daehyeon doesn’t chase Eunki’s hand again. Just friends.

—

Seongri treats them to a meal after his graduation ceremony ends, and they all have a couple of drinks to celebrate too. Except that a couple becomes a few, which becomes a lot and Daehyeon is probably drunk and to be honest the other six don’t look that much better. And as if on queue Daehyeon can see Hyunmin bolting off to the bathroom. It’s probably time to leave. 

‘It’s probably time to leave’ Daehyeon says aloud this time. 

‘Yeah I think so too’ Seonghyuk says chirpily. ‘I’ll go and find Hyunmin.’  
The others all nod in agreement, finding their jackets and bags to get ready to leave.  
Once they’ve said their goodbyes outside, Daehyeon and Eunki set off together back to their flat. 

‘I’m cold’ Eunki whines drunkenly about a step behind Daehyeon.

‘So?’ Daehyeon replies, not looking behind him. ‘What do you want me to do about it?’ 

‘Hold my hand Daehyunie~’ Eunki says with a sing song lilt in his voice.  
‘Need you to hold my hand, pretty please’ Eunki continues, holding his hand out for Daehyeon to take. So he does. Because he can’t say no to Eunki, especially when he’s drunk. Just friends, he hears himself say calmly. Just friends.

—

Once they reach the flat Eunki flops himself down on the couch and Daehyeon starts trying to find the bread because god knows they need to be a little bit sober in the morning, after all it’s only a Thursday. He waves a piece of poorly buttered bread above Eunki's face and he graciously accepts it before sitting up and attempting to eat.

‘Who even makes a graduation on a Thursday, I have lectures tomorrow’ Eunki sulks, dropping the remaining half of his bread down on the table and lying back down again.

‘I don’t know, but I would like to personally scrap with them’ Daehyeon replied, collapsing on the other couch. The flat was freezing as if the uni couldn’t afford to heat it but Daehyeon was content to lay there until he got frostbite if it meant he could stay with Eunki a little bit longer, and besides, maybe then he could blackmail the uni into giving him extra credits so he could pass this year.

‘This isn’t working’ Eunki announces loudly after a while, forcing Daehyeon out of his thoughts.

‘What are you talking about?’ Daehyeon asks, slightly concerned.

‘I’m not comfy, but I have a brilliant idea that’ll fix it.’  
Eunki is definitely too drunk to have had even a good idea but Daehyeon is almost always in the mood to humour his friend so he agrees to go along with it anyway. Which is how he ends up dragging not one but both of their mattresses through the hall, by himself might he add, for the brilliant idea that was beginning to feel suspiciously like the teen girl sleepover Eunki had probably always dreamed about. 

Approximately 15 blankets later Eunki has managed to settle himself on one of the mattresses they had pushed together on the floor, and is now humming quietly by Daehyeon’s side. 

‘You know what would make this even better? If we were looking at the stars.’ He doesn’t even pause before answering his own question, and Daehyeon is ready to admit that his best friend may actually have lost his mind.

‘Eunki how the fu-‘ 

‘Sshhhhshhhh’ Eunki is smushing his finger against Daehyeon’s lips to shut him up before pulling out his phone to display a little animation of twinkling stars and holding it above both of their heads, which might have been cute except for the fact that about 10 seconds later the device smacked Daehyeon right in the nose after falling from the sky. Daehyeon closes his eyes when it hits him grabbing his nose and wincing. 

When he opens his eyes again Eunki is leaning over to check if he was hurt, or maybe he was just leaning over to grab his phone which had landed on the other side of him. 

‘You’re fine you drama queen.’ Eunki smiles at the boy beneath him before kissing his hand and pressing it against Daehyeon’s nose, albeit a bit too hard on account of the drunkenness, and Daehyeon can’t help but laugh at him.  
He pokes at Eunki’s sides playfully in retaliation and Eunki laughs until he can’t catch his breath, collapsing on top of his friend. 

‘Ow’ Daehyeon chuckles looking at the boy on top of him and suddenly he’s overwhelmed because Eunki’s face is now right above his and the words ‘just friends’ are being whispered over and over in his head but it’s not working because they’re so close they’re both breathing the same air and Daehyeon is pretty sure they’ve never done that before. 

Fuck it.  
That’s the single thought that goes through Daehyeon’s head before he moves his lips to meet Eunki’s and laces his hands together behind his neck to bring him in closer. Daehyeon feels Eunki melt into him and he honestly regrets every minute that he could have kissed Eunki but didn’t because this is definitely the best decision he’s ever made. Eunki moves away first and suddenly Daehyeon is acutely aware that not only did he just kiss Eunki his best friend, but he also just kissed Eunki the most gorgeous boy he’s ever seen. 

And then Eunki starts laughing. And Daehyeon’s life is ending because Eunki is probably laughing and what a bad kisser he is and he can-

‘Oh my god, it took you long enough.’ Eunki says, sitting up and smiling brightly before stretching his arms widely and collapsing back down on the mattress. Daehyeon’s face is hot with embarrassment when he looks over at the boy beside him. 

So much for just friends.


End file.
